With the rapid development of mobile terminal technology, mobile terminals are widely used and become indispensable equipments in daily lives. Mobile terminals can be used to take lessons, get entertainment, take photos, etc.
The mobile terminal currently used may have dual camera modules, including a first camera module and a second camera module. In order to discharge the static electricity generated by the first and camera modules during operation, it is necessary to provide brackets respectively at the first camera module side and the second camera module side to achieve grounding to timely and effectively discharge the static electricity.
However, the above design may lead to complicated process, and the need to set two ground brackets, thereby increasing the cost.